


In the Doghouse

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, gladio is noct's ex btw, iggy has a jealous streak, is it promptio or gladprompt?, noct you dirty dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: Gladio and Prompto have been low-key dating, but they're finally hooking up. The idea of it (and the sound of it, from his eavesdropping) gets Noct excited. But Ignis misunderstands his arousal and thinks his royal pain of a boyfriend has a rekindled interest in his former lover. (brief strong language; brief, non-explicit sexual content)





	In the Doghouse

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week Day 6, Prompt B: (Situational) Ignis and/or Noctis overhear(s) Gladio and Prompto and get(s) wildly turned on

Ignis finished brushing his teeth and flipped off the bathroom light on his way out. He was startled to see Noctis not in their bed, but standing shirtless as he pressed his slender body against the wall.

“Noct,” he asked warily, “what the devil are you up to?”

“Come here, Iggy,” Noct whispered, beckoning excitedly. “Listen.”

Ignis frowned and joined his boyfriend on the other side of their hotel room. “What is it?”

Noct had his ear to the wall. “Shh! Just listen.”

Ignis strained his ears. After a moment he heard it: the gentle groans and moans of the two men in the next room.

“I think Gladio and Prompto are finally doing it,” Noctis said with a grin.

“For the love of—! Step away from the wall this instant!” Ignis scolded the prince sternly. “If they are, then give them their privacy. Come to bed, now; it’s late.” He padded away in his pajamas and bare feet, and Noct obediently followed.

Ignis slipped the glasses from his face as he sat down on the mattress, placing his spectacles carefully in their case and setting it back on the nightstand from where he’d retrieved it.

Noct hesitated next to his side of the bed. “It’s kind of hot, though, you gotta admit,” he said, fingering the waistband of his lounge pants and wondering if he might get lucky if he took them off.

“What?” Ignis demanded.

“You know—listening to two other guys getting it on…” The prince crawled onto the bed and slowly slinked closer to Ignis where he sat on the edge of the mattress. “Knowing what they’re doing…hearing them moan… You can just picture it, the bare skin and the hard bodies and—”

“Noct!” Ignis snapped, turning to look at his lover over his shoulder. “I will not have you taunting me with images of your ex in bed.”

Noctis’s eyes widened. “Hey—I wasn’t thinking about that. I wasn’t thinking about being with Gladio. I just—”

Ignis flung the covers in Noct’s face before crawling beneath them, interrupting his excuses. “It’s plagued me enough just knowing he’s touched you. Must you thrust such vivid imagery in my face to torment me further?”

The prince shook his head. “No! No, Ignis, I—”

“Stop. I don’t want to hear another word.” Ignis turned off the lamp on his side of the bed, drawing the covers high over his shoulder.

Noctis ached to reach for him, to comfort him with an embrace or a soft word, but Ignis, who was laying as far away from him as possible, had made it clear he was in the doghouse now.

The prince softly sighed and just said, “Goodnight.” He turned off the lamp and then climbed between the sheets, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling as he wondered how he was going to make up for fucking up so badly.


End file.
